Maximus Drive
by Deltheauthor
Summary: A famous boy's journey through the wizarding life.


CHAPTER I

There is a boy reading a book in an armchair. Maximus Perciful Drive is seven years old. He is reading a book called _Quidditch: Everything You Need to Know_.He had always wondered if Quidditch was a real game or if it was a fictional sport from a book or something. He guessed it was fake because it involved flying brooms. His parents and his one-year-old brother were all asleep, and thought he was too. He looked down at his watch. Max gawked at it. It was 11:46. He tried to sneak to bed as quietly as possible. As he left he thought he heard a knock at the door.

_Who would be here this late?_ wondered Max. He opened the door. It was pitch black outside. He felt a cold breeze blow over him. He guessed it was just the wind.

Suddenly he heard a scream from his parents' bedroom. He sprinted to his parents' room. When he got there, he almost screamed too. He saw a man – no, he looked more like a snake with a human body. He saw the snake-man brandishing a stick at his parents.

_What an odd weapon,_ Max thought. His father, Jason Drive, was out of bed. He saw Max and he reached under his bed. He drew out a silky cloth. He threw it at Max. It covered his entire body yet he could still see just fine. He didn't really think about it, though.

"Where is he?! Where is Maximus?" screamed the snake-man.

"I'll never tell you!" screamed his father. Then Max noticed something: His dad was pointing a stick back at the snake-man.

"Expelliarmus!" Screamed Jason. A red streak of light shot out of the tip of the stick.

"Protego!" cried the snake-man. The red streak stopped in mid-air and ricocheted off of what seemed to be an invisible shield and hit a picture of his family: Ruth, Jason, Max, and Power Drive. The photo exploded.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled the snake-man. There was a blinding flash of green light. When it faded, his father was on the ground. He ran over to his father. He had been taught how to check a pulse. He grabbed his dad's wrist. His dad was dead. By now, his mother, Ruth Drive, had woken up. She saw her husband.

"JASON!" she shrieked.

"Now you!" yelled the snake-man.

"NO!" yelled Ruth, "I don't care if you kill all of us, but don't hurt Max and Power!"

"I promise you I won't hurt – what was his name? Power? But i'm afraid I only came for Maximus." said the snake-man plainly.

"NO! PLEASE!" screamed Ruth.

"AVADA KEDAV–"

"NO!" shrieked Ruth.

"Oh shut up. Avada Kedavra." said the snake man calmly.

Another flash of green light and his mom was on the ground. Max couldn't believe it. He was an orphan. Then he remembered. _Power. _Power couldn't die. He just couldn't. Max sprinted up the stairs into the room he shared with his little brother. Power was sitting in his crib smiling. "mama?" said Power. "mama isn't coming." said Max. Max heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He had to hide. he tucked his brother in. The snake-man entered the room. Max was standing right in front of him. The snake-man looked right past Max and didn't seem to see him at all. "So you are Maximus Drive? Nothing but a little fat, helpless child. If I was your mother I would have given you up. Anyway it's considered an honor where I come from an honor to be killed at the hands of Kobra himself. Goodbye, Maximus Drive! Avada Kedavra!"

Max couldn't help it, nor control it. His hand unconsciously shot up in front of him. He felt a tingling feeling traveling from his Heart. It was in his wrist–in his fingertips–suddenly a streak of what looked like liquid metal. It formed a silver shield formed in front of his brother's crib. The green streak broke through the shield, yet it got less intense nonetheless. _Would it still kill Power?_ Thought Max. Max closed his eyes. He started thinking accidentally. He noticed He was still wearing a cloth over his body. He opened his eyes. Unlike his parents, Power hadn't died, but he had disappeared altogether. Max threw off the cloth to see if Power would reappear. Nothing changed, except it seemed Kobra noticed him, finally. "Ah, it seems I have killed Power instead of Max. Well no matter. Avada Kedavra!" the green streak hit Max directly in the chest. He didn't die, but was blasted back so hard that he broke right through the cement wall. He was knocked unconscious and was still flying miles and miles. And that is how Maximus Drive began.


End file.
